Numerous apparatuses have been devised for cleaning soot from the interior of a flue. However, such known devices are generally cumbersome, complicated to use and expensive to manufacture. Many of the prior art flue cleaning apparatuses are not suitable for cleaning the small flues that are typically used with add-on stoves and chimneys which have become popular since the energy crisis of the 1970s.
Many of the popular flues are actually metal stovepipes ranging from four to eight inches in diameter, and in an add-on system it is often necessary to use at least one elbow, and usually two elbows, between the firebox and the upper extreme of the flue. The soot buildup in these small flues can seriously impair the drawing function of the flue, and in extreme cases the flue can actually become clogged. The soot collection problem is aggrevated when unseasoned wood is used in the firebox.
Thus, a need has arisen for a simple and inexpensive flue cleaning apparatus especially designed for use in the smaller flues generally associated with add-on stoves and fireplaces. In particular, a need has arisen for a flue cleaning apparatus that is designed to travel through elbows in the stovepipe and that is adjustable in diameter so that it may be used with flues of varying sizes.